


and it was like slow motion

by chxshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, Denial, Frat Boy Harry, Frat Boy Niall, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Smut, Top Louis, harry basically thinks he's straight at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxshire/pseuds/chxshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What's up?" Harry asked.</em>
</p><p> <em>Niall shook his head. "Nothing, I just was wondering what was going on with you and Louis."</em></p><p> <em>Harry could feel his cheeks heat up and he shook his head. "There isn't anything going on."</em></p><p> <em>He raised an eyebrow. "Ye'sure? You guys are just rather touchy. You're not like- fucking, are you?" Harry nearly choked on his spit and waved his hands violently, making Niall stop. "No! No, I swear. There's nothing going on. We're just friends. Besides, I don't even like guys like that."</em></p><p>  <em>He gave him an even more disbelieving look, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. The way you guys look at each other doesn't quite say "just friends" but. Don't fuck anything up if you do end up doing anything."</em></p><p> <em>Harry rolled his eyes but agreed. "Nothing'll happen but if it makes you feel better."</em></p><p> <em>"</em>Something<em> better," he said, walking out the kitchen. "I've got 20 bucks on it."</em></p><p> </p><p>or harry and louis are roommates that like to get each other jealous a little bit too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it was like slow motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookitslarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitslarry/gifts).



> okay ! firstly, i wanna thank [lookitslarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitslarry/pseuds/lookitslarry) for the amazing prompts !
> 
> i hope this fit what you wanted it to be like ! you said top louis and i kinda took that and ran with it so i really hope you like it
> 
> disclaimer: as always, this work is purely fiction and as i do not know them, probably does not accurately portray their personalities irl
> 
> title: the moment i knew - taylor swift

                                                                     

 

Harry's bored. Which is, _wow_ , a _first_ but he just can't quite think of anything to do. He explains as much to Niall who, to no surprise, proposes they throw a party, _again_. Niall is, by far, the biggest partier out of all of them, which is saying something because they're in a fraternity for god's sake. But no one argues with him either so that's how he finds himself stuck in the middle of a grind circle with a girl plastered to his front and back, and a drink in his hand. At least he's not bored anymore. He remembers, at some point, Niall calling him over for a jello shot contest but everything after is a bit fuzzy.

When he wakes up, he finds himself in his own bed (thankfully) and a girl, whose face he can't place, lying next to him. He sits up and shrugs off the spin of his head from of the abrupt movement and the overwhelming feeling of nausea, having been used to it. Avoiding the pain in his joints, he stretches and pushes himself off the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping stranger. He quietly makes his way to the kitchen before the girl can wake up and her name can become a pressing conversational topic.

Finally making it to the kitchen, he waves at Niall who was sitting at the table, doing work Harry should probably start and looking awfully chipper for someone who should have a pulsing hangover by now. Him and Niall had met his first year of college, bonding over them being the only two Europeans in that class. Their accents had gotten them a lot of girls, and soon found themselves indited into a fraternity house. They rented an apartment together and the rest was history.

Frowning at his mate's steel, Irish liver, he boils a pot of water and pulls his favorite mug out. He'd gotten his tea all set up and ready by the time the girl had come back out of his room, her clothes fully on this time and a tired, forced smile on.

"Bye," the girl said, looking uncomfortable and making her way to the door.

"Bye," he mumbled back, taking a sip of his tea.

Niall let out a low whistle after the door was finally shut."Some bird. Eh, haz? Shame you don't remember her name. Would've asked you for her number."

He frowned for a second and then shrugged. "Dunno. Started with an 's' if that makes a difference S. Sarah or Sophie or summat."

Niall shrugged back and Harry took the seat at the table, across from him. Harry took a closer look at the papers Niall had in front of him and frowned when he realized it wasn't the work he thought it was.

"'S that?" Harry asked, nodding to the papers.

Niall tilted his head. "I thought I told you." When Harry shook his head he kept going.

"Oh. Well, since bills need to be paid and neither of us are working, I d-"

"Heeeeey," Harry interrupted, frowning again. "I'm working."

Niall scoffed. "Working at a bakery is only going to do so much for our bills, Haz. As I was saying, since we can't live off our parent's money forever, there might be a new roomate."

Harry gasped. "You're kicking me out?"

Rolling his eyes, Niall said," No, dumbass. We're letting someone else come live with us so they can help pay the bills."

"By help you mean that they and I will be the only ones paying? And you didn't think that I'd might like to know there's gonna be someone else living with us?"

He shrugged. "You found out now. And it's not fully set in stone yet. It's kinda just a warning."

Harry pouted and got up, sulking off to the kitchen to wash his mug.

"So," Niall called from the table. "When's breakfast?"

*

A bright light peering through his window woke him up a couple days later. Groaning, Harry flipped to the opposite side of the blasphemous creation called a window and glanced at his alarm clock.

_10:33_

Harry flipped all the covers off his bed and nearly tripped on them getting up before realizing it was Sunday and classes didn't start until tomorrow. _Brilliant, Styles_. He flopped back on his bed to calm down, blaming his near heart-attack on Niall not making his normal racket at 5 in the bloody morning.

Thinking about that, he frowned. Where is Niall anyway? He shook his head and propelled himself off the bed. He didn't have time to worry about the whereabouts of Niall right now, he had to piss. He walked down the hallway and stopped at the bathroom, purposely ignoring the emptiness of the kitchen which meant that Niall didn't have anyone over or if he did, that they were gone already.

He opened the bathroom door and froze. There was already someone in there but it wasn't Niall. He was probably the most gorgeous guy Harry had ever seen (but he would never say that aloud) with feathery light brown hair that was styled in a windblown sweep across his face. And he was staring at him, unblinking.

"Agh!" the boy jumped, pulling his pants back up.

"Oops!" Harry shrieked, finally unfreezing and shutting the door after him, nearly running into the living room and burying his face in the sofa cushion.

He heard a door open and then shut and shoved his face deeper in the pillow, assuming it was the boy from the bathroom.

"Hi?"

Harry peeped an eye up from the pillow it was buried in to see the boy he'd walked in on, smirking with his hands folded. He immediately bounced up and began to apologize profusely before the boy just laughed and shook his head.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it. What's your name?" Flustered blush on his face, Harry sat back on the sofa and folded his arms to match the boy that was standing above him, attempting a solemn look once he realized he didn't even know the guy. He made a mental note to yell at Niall to not bring strangers into the house arbitrarily. He'd hoped that would go without saying, but. It's Niall.

"I can't tell you that."

The boy looked slightly taken aback, frowning, he asked, "And why not?"

"Stranger danger."

"You walked in on me, mate," the boy scoffed, still smirking.

Harry pouted. "But this is my flat. And for all I know, you could be a thief or a murderer."

Blue eyes opened his mouth to retort something back and then leaned back with a pondering look on his face. While the boy was thinking, Harry took this time to really examine him. Blue eyes was an understatement. His eyes seemed to light up the room and were so captivating, Harry felt himself struggle to look away from them. As he felt his eyes stray down his body, Harry snapped his head up, figuring it was quite strange to check out a male stranger who he'd just met by barging in on him using the loo.

"I'd have figured Niall'd have told you already..." The boy trailed off, still harboring a confused look on his face, their silence only to be interrupted by the front door slamming open.

"Harry? There's someone I want you to me- oh, hey! You guys met already. Yeah, Louis here's our new roommate. Met 'im in socio class."

Harry nearly choked. "New roommate?"

Niall frowned and flopped onto the couch next to him. "Yeah. To help pay rent. We've had this conversation before, Haz."

"Our conversation," Harry said, sitting up and looking at him indignantly, "contained the word _might_ , if I remember correctly. Your exact words were, and I quote,  _it's not fully set in stone_."

The boy, whose name must obviously have been Louis, glanced between them during their conversation and shifted on his feet, anxiously.

Niall shrugged and leaned over to grab the remote from the table in front of him. "Guess you found out now. Besides," he added, throwing his arm over Louis' shoulder once he'd sat down and pulling him to his chest, "poor Louis here was looking for a place to stay and I figured, since we were thinking about it anyway, why not rent it out to him? You wouldn't kick a poor, homeless college student to the curb, would you?"

Louis snorted and shook his head, taking a seat on the opposite side of Harry. "You make it sound like I was wandering around aimlessly, waiting for you to come and offer me a place to stay. You asked  _me_! I was fine dorming with Liam."

"You mentioned something about being not liking the space and I am nothing if not a kind-hearted soul."

"Who forgets to leave their roommate out of important decisions that effect the household as a whole, but other than that you're a saint." Harry grinned innocently, batting his eyelashes at him. Niall tossed a pillow in both Louis and Harry's general direction before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Sod off you condescending bastards. As far as I'm concerned, we have an actual non-frat, American lad that I can devote all my time to-"

Harry scoffed. "When you're not staying over at Barbara's."

Louis looked over at him. " _That's_ the girl he's always walking to and from class with? He even leaves a couple minutes early to meet her before her class starts. Nearly doubled over and threw up in the hallway yesterday."

Harry laughed and Niall continued, ignoring them, "And Harry can scare with his constant nudity. You might not last very long, Louis."

"I'm sure I'll get used to it," Louis laughed, winking at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the burning in his cheeks.

*

Surprisingly, it wasn't that difficult to get used to Louis living with them. They still had to figure out their showering schedules (they'd walked in on each other a bit too many times to be considered normal), but other than that, it was easy. Louis and him just seemed to click immediately. Louis would ask him to carry out a task and Harry would find himself agreeing without fully reading the fine print. Worst thing was, he didn't care. He was happy to blindly follow Louis around. The Dream Team, Louis would call them. Louis was the brains and Harry was the brawn. They worked so well together that everything came easy; pranking was one of them. In fact, Niall had threatened to kick them both out on the streets so many times because of it that they'd lost count.

"I almost regret letting you stay with us, Lou," Niall groaned one night, after they had switched his toothpaste with lube. "You're a menace. And you've driven Harry to the dark side with you. I expected better from you, Haz."

Harry laughed and Louis grinned at him. "You love me too much to kick me out."

"So you think now, Tommo. But when you come back from class and all your clothes are thrown to the wind, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Don't worry, Lou," Harry said, faux whispering. "I'll bring you back in through the side door."

Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, burying his nose into Harry's shoulder. "You're a doll, H."

Harry blushed and ignored the churning in his stomach, instead, running his hands through Louis's hair and kissing his crown.

"You guys are so domestic," Niall said, wrinkling up his nose. "It's disgusting."

They had just laughed, but when Harry looked up, he saw Niall with a confused look on his face. Harry frowned when Niall nodded towards the kitchen, politely extracting Louis from under him and following Niall.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

Niall shook his head and glanced from Louis who was still on the couch watching footie and Harry, a fond look on his face. "Nothing, I just was wondering what was going on with you and Louis."

Harry could feel his cheeks heat up and he shook his head. "There isn't anything going on."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ye'sure? You guys are just rather touchy. You're not like- fucking, are you?" Harry choked on his spit, but Niall carried on, oblivious to Harry's coughing spasm. "Because if you are, I need to know in advance. Louis' a sick friend but if shit goes down, I need to-"

Harry waved his hands violently, making Niall stop. "No! No, I swear. There's nothing going on. He's just really cool. Besides, I don't even like guys like that."

Niall gave him a look and Harry threw his hands up. "Really! We're just friends."

He continued to look at him disbelievingly, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. The way you guys look at each other doesn't quite say "just friends" but. Don't fuck anything up if you end up doing anything."

Harry rolled his eyes but agreed. "Nothing'll happen but if it makes you feel better."

"It better," he said, walking out the kitchen. "I've got 20 bucks on it."

Harry laughed and left the kitchen, going back to the couch and cuddling with Louis. He didn't miss the knowing look Niall shot him before going upstairs.

And maybe they were a bit _too_  cuddly. But with Louis, it felt different. Harry felt like he'd known him his entire life. They seemed to just mesh together. They were never separate anymore. From then on it'd been _HarryandLouis_. And they were both okay with that.

A couple weeks later, Harry found himself alone on a Friday night, watching the first X-Men movie, Niall and Louis having gone to some party. Now _this_ was weird. Normally, Harry would be out on Friday or hooking up with some random at a club. It's just that, recently, he hasn't been that much up to it. He gets horny - for God's sake, he's a teenage boy - but his normal flings have died down so much that even Niall's begun to take notice. And Niall never notices anything; he just kinda bounces around, enjoying life.

Harry was trying not to think too deep into the fact that his dry spell had started right after Louis moved in, but there was still always that little nagging voice in the back of his head.

He'd gotten about halfway through the movie before the front door slammed open. Harry jumped, nearly spilling his popcorn, and turned to the door, about to tell off whoever it was that obviously didn't have the common decency to knock when the words got stuck in the back of his throat.

It was Louis. It's not like Louis walking in the room doesn't normally suck the fucking wind out of his lungs, but this time he wasn't alone or with Niall. Louis had his legs wrapped around the torso of some guy Harry assumed he'd met at the bar, grinding and sticking their tongues so far down each other's throat, Harry was surprised it hadn't popped out his ass yet.

And oh-.

It's not like Harry didn't know Louis was gay - because _of course_ , but he just kinda mentioned it in passing; it was never really right there in his face. Harry could feel the recognizable feeling of jealousy coil up in his gut and forced himself to look away when the guy slammed him into the wall.

He fully had to exit the room when Louis started moaning.

And if he got off that night, replaying those noises over again in his head, no one had to know.

*

He supposes it probably started the day after, when Harry brought a girl over and deliberately made sure Louis was in the exact position Harry was the previous day.

He brought the girl (Delia? Denise? He really wasn't paying attention) into the room, making sure to slam the door behind them. He latched his mouth onto her neck, making her roll her neck to the side and give Harry better access. Over her shoulder, he saw Louis turn and jump at the loud sound, freezing when he saw what was going on. Harry smirked against the girl's neck and grinded harder against her, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. The girl threw her head back and moaned rather loudly as Harry brought his lips back to her neck, bringing his hands down to her arse. Louis clearing his throat made his eyes fly open and his movements still, as softly as it was.

Noticing his slowing motions, the girl brought her head back up and looked over her shoulder, blushing when she saw someone watching.

"Um, hi," she said, her blush increasing in a way that Harry might've found adorable if he wasn't focused on how darkened Louis' eyes were.

"Hi," Louis said back, a faint smirk on, his eyes trained on Harry's face.

"We, uh, didn't know anyone else was here."

"Obviously."

"Um," Harry choked out, eyes still locked on Louis', "we should - upstairs."

"Yeah," she sighed, relieved, and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it to nudge his head towards the stairs.

Louis raised his eyebrows at the both of them before turning back to the television. Harry found himself stumbling to the stairs, feeling that he was walking through molasses after being caught in Louis' intense stare.

As he was halfway up the stairs, Harry paused and glanced back down and caught Louis' eye. Winking at him, he let the girl finally drag him the full trip up the stairs.

*

He woke up the next day in his bed with moderate recollection of the night before. He groaned and rolled over, shoving his face into the pillow underneath him. He didn't quite remember the club, but fuck, did he remember Louis' eyes gluing his feet to the ground. Realizing he would have to get up and face him downstairs at some point, he groaned and sat up, deciding to get it over and done with instead of avoiding him the whole day. Flinging himself off his bed, he trudged down the hall, not bothering to check if the girl was still there. The both of them had gone so far as taking off their clothes before Harry had attempted to politely turn her down. She'd been upset, of course, but was too tired to argue and collapsed onto the bed next to Harry, falling asleep.

He quietly stepped downstairs, careful not to wake Louis if he wasn't already. Based on how quiet the kitchen was when he got there, he figured he was still asleep. It was a Saturday so Niall should be at Barbara's house, so he wasn't surprised when he didn't hear his usual snoring.

It felt a bit weird to be the only one awake in a normally busy house which is why Harry wasn't quite surprised, per say, that Louis was laying on the couch, watching telly silently. He was just, well, frightened. And, as it happens, when he gets frightened he might let out the smallest of squeals and jump a full inch off the ground.

His squeal made Louis jump too, before huffing at his noise and pressing a finger to his own mouth, shushing him.

"Bloody hell, Harold. Have some respect for your sleeping girlfriend, please."

"When do you ever watch footy this early in the morning, anyway," he replied huffily, ignoring his original statement.

"One," he said, rubbing his eyes as if he was disappointed he had to go over this again, "it's _soccer_ not _football_. Two, ever since you decided that Friday afternoons were for re-runs of movies you've seen so frequently, you know most of the words."

"You could just take the remote away, ya'know. I only really watch it because you let me."

"And who am I to deny your special time with Professor Xavier. Besides," he smiled, shrugging, "DVR always works. I don't mind."

For a while, all that was heard was muffled cheering as the teams scored goals neither of them were paying enough attention to care about.

Soon, though, Harry spoke up. "And she's not my girlfriend," he mumbled, finally responding.

He knew Louis already knew, but that didn't stop him from questioning further. "Oh? So who was it then?"

Harry shrugged and kept his eyes on the ground, Louis’ gaze gluing his feet in place. Louis, frustrated at his lack of words, hopped off the couch and stood right in front of Harry. This was even worse, now that they were face to face. Harry picked his head up, but avoided Louis' eyes and the smirk he could see out his periphery.

"You don't know or you don't remember?"

Harry looked back down.

"You know, it's rude not to look at someone when they're speaking to you," Louis snapped.

His words sent a jolt through Harry's body and he slowly brought his head up to look at him. "I asked you a question, Harry," Louis said with a commanding tone to his voice, stepping closer and running his hands through Harry's hair, making his eyelashes flutter closed.

He tugged sharply at Harry's curls and though Harry was expecting it, he let out a small whimper, throwing his head back and feeling his body go limp in Louis' arms.

"Do you know her name?" Louis asked again, slamming Harry's back against the door to the kitchen.

Harry moaned, louder this time, bringing his hands to rest loosely on Louis' waist.

"Started-," he gasped out. "Started with a 'D'."

"You're such a slut, Harry," Louis whispered in Harry's ear, allowing the faintest amount of pressure on Harry's crotch. "Brought her into the house and fucked her, knowing I was downstairs and could hear the whole thing. And then winked at me before you slept with her. Dirty boy."

"I- I didn't-" Harry tried, moaning louder and arching his back as Louis rutted back against him. Louis latched his mouth to Harry’s neck, sucking hard, and Harry’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when Louis flicked his tongue over his sweet spot. He felt Louis pull off and blow lightly over the mark he left before fully pulling away.

Harry let out a low whine and opened his eyes to see ask why he’d stopped when he heard a voice clear their throat. He blinked the haziness away and turned, seeing the girl that was in his bed no longer than 15 minutes ago, standing in front of him in one of his jumpers.

“Hello,” Louis chirped, dislodging himself from Harry’s body, but keeping a hand on his hip and rubbing his thumb over it. Harry felt as out of it as he assumed he looked, glancing back to the girl who was awkwardly glancing between the both of them.

“Hi…” she trailed off, probably questioning the obvious sexual tension in the air.

Louis noticed her hesitance and fully pulled himself away from Harry, walking away and leaving Harry shell-shocked against the kitchen wall. Harry turned to give Louis a pleading look just before he was out of sight, and Louis winked, flopping back on the couch and pressing play on the game he'd paused.

Reluctantly, Harry turned his head back to the girl who was biting her lip and staring at him expectantly. Normally, that would get him hyped up enough to actually do something this timw, but Louis made Harry's head spin and left him with a raging hard on in the middle of the living room floor and he was questioning things about himself that he'd previously felt weren't even needed to be questioned. 

Shoving all feeling back down, to (not really) deal with later, he returned to the task at hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching into the bowl on the table filled with fruit he'd had to beg Niall to get, for an apple and extending it out to her. "Would you like breakfast before you go? I could make tea."

He almost felt bad at how her face dropped and she shook her head, taking the apple. "No, that's okay. You have my number, right?"

He nodded though he was sure that even if he did, he wouldn't use it.

"Send my clothes to my sorority house," she said, giving him a quick smile and turned out the door. Before she could fully close the door, Harry stormed over to the couch, straddling Louis' hips and huffing into the side of his neck.

"I hate you," he grumbled and planted his face into Louis' neck, feeling the laugh that bubbles up from his chest.

"I thought it was pretty funny," he shrugged, absently tracing his fingers across the plains of Harry's back.

"She could plainly see I had a boner yet I still turned her down. I felt so bad."

"Why'd you turn her down, then?"

Harry rolled his hips down and started sucking a bruise into the back of Louis' neck. "'Cause I want you."

"Harry," Louis groaned, bringing both hands to hips. "I _can't_. You're not- You're-"

" _Please_ ," Harry pleaded, grinding down even harder and ripping a moan from Louis' throat, Louis involuntarily bucking up to meet his hips. He doesn't want to think about sexualities right now. All he knows is that he wants Louis in him, like, _yesterday_.

Louis seemed to think about it for a couple seconds before muttering _fuck it_ , and grabbing Harry's hand and leading him upstairs.

As soon as they got upstairs, Louis grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him against the door, pulling their lips into a heated kiss. Harry groaned as his back hit the door, wrapping his legs around him and cupping his cheeks. "You're gonna fuck my back up, jeez. Have some goddamn respect."

Louis hummed and kissed down his neck and Harry tilted it back to give him better access. "I'm sorry, baby," he crooned, hovering his mouth right in front of Harry's. "I forgot you have a back equivalent to an eighty year old man."

Harry pouted against his lips. "You should kiss it better."

"Mm. I should, shouldn't I," he said, breaking the kiss again to mouth down his collarbones. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Louis sucked particularly hard on his neck and all that came out was a moan.

"I'll take that as a yes," Louis said, smirking against his skin and carrying Harry towards the bed, letting him down softly this time, despite it only being banter.

Louis crawled over Harry and rolled his hips down, letting it just barely graze across Harry's crotch, eliciting a moan from him. Louis leaned down and licked his way into Harry's mouth, Harry letting out a muffled moan and wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, kissing him back and bucking his hips up meet Louis'.

"Lou," Harry panted, breaking apart from the kiss and biting his lip as he felt Louis' mouth move lower along his collarbones.

Louis hummed and kissed down his chest, tugging at the hem of his shirt in question and Harry nearly knocked Louis off of him, fiddling with his shirt and finally pulling it off. Harry let out a loud keen as Louis kissed his left nipple before rolling it around with his teeth, pulling off to breth cool air on it before returning to suck on it. Once content with his work, he moved to the other one, and repeated his method. 

Harry bucked his hips up and Louis pinched his hip, tsking. "Patience," he mumbled and shucked off his jeans, crawling down Harry's stomach and pressing kisses to each of Harry's tattoos, palming Harry through his jeans and stopping to suck a lovebite on one of Harry's palm wreaths.

"Lou _is_ ," Harry moaned again, brokenly, and shifted under his touch, gripping the duvet under him for dear life.

"Yes, lovely?" Louis murmured absently, moving along to the other wreath. "What would you like me to do?"

Harry squeaked at a specifically hard nip and swallowed, attempting to voice his thoughts. "Want you to touch me."

"Where, baby? Here?" he asked, squeezing his cock through his pants. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his face against the pillow, his mouth open and back arching of the bed and he painstakingly nodded his head.

Louis hummed and let his tongue run down Harry’s happy trail, nosing at the soft hairs right before his crotch. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you."

Kissing his stomach, Louis slowly pulled down his pants, Harry’s cock springing free and he hissed at the sudden rush of cold air. Louis’ mouth salivated as he took Harry into his hand and started pumping, sucking a bruise into his thigh. Harry arched his back and flung an arm over his eyes, biting at his forearm. Detaching his lips from Harry’s thigh and licking his lips, Louis licked a stripe up the base of Harry’s cock, forcing a moan from the back of Harry’s throat. Louis kissed the tip one more time before fully pulling off and getting off the bed to go search for lube. 

Harry keened at the loss and shoved his face into the pillow. "Hurry up and _get in me_."

Louis laughed and grabbed the lube from beside the lamp, twisting Harry's nipple as he finally returned to the bed. "No patience at all."

Louis drizzled the lube into his palm, rubbing it between his hands to warm it up. Louis spread apart Harry's legs and circled his index finger around his hole before gently nudging the tip into Harry's hole. 

"You're so fucking tight, Haz," Louis groaned, thrusting his finger in and out before adding another to stretch.

Harry whined low in his throat and fisted the sheets on the bed tighter, his knuckles white. Soon, Harry was letting out small 'uh's' and fucking back against Louis' fingers so he gave one last hard thrust before pulling them out and wiping them clean on his thigh.

Louis pulled off his pants and grabbed the lube again, pouring a fair amount onto his hand and spreading it over his cock, groaning and the sudden relief. Louis glanced up at Harry and saw hip biting his obscenely red lips, his lust blown eyes showing little to no trace of green left.

"Shit," Louis mumbled, crawling up to kiss him. Harry sucked Louis' tongue into his mouth and moaned aloud when he felt the tip  of Louis' cock nudge at his hole. 

Louis pushed in further and dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder. When Louis bottomed out, Harry let out a deep moan and wiggled his bum. "You can move."

Louis pulled out until the tip was barely brushing his hole before slamming back in. Harry arched his back and raked his nails down Louis' back, his cock brushing Harry's prostate ever so slightly.

"Fuck, Louis. Right _there._ Ri- ah," he cut himself off as Louis slammed into it repeatedly, shutting off any coherent noises.

Louis pulled Harry's legs onto his shoulders and pounded into his prostate repeatedly, Harry letting out a broken moan and arching his back. 

Louis had barely gotten a hand on him before Harry was fisting the sheets even tighter and coming hard shooting white stripes up his chest.

Harry's hole tightened around Louis' cock and Louis let out a loud groan before following and coming inside him. 

Louis collapsed his head against Harry's chest and rested before Harry wiggled, whining at the overestimation. 

Louis grunted and rolled over, climbing off the bed to grab a flannel to wipe them down with.

"Mm," Harry mumbled, his voice slurring with sleep. "C'm'back."

Louis chuckled. "I'll be right back, babe." He trudged over to the bathroom to grab it and flopped on the bed once he'd gotten back.

Louis wiped Harry down, plopping the cloth back down on the table and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry hummed contentedly and pushed himself back on Louis' chest' the both of them falling into a peaceful sleep.

 *

Harry was woken up by his phone consistently buzzing on his nightstand, causing the other items on it to buzz as well. Grumbling at the constant noise, he tried to sit up to reach over and answer it, but found himself stopped by an arm around his waist. Unconsciously, he went to move it off and froze when he noticed the tattoos. 

"Shit," he muttered, gently taking the hand off his stomach and sitting up, his sleep haze wearing off as he turned to look at Louis sleeping peacefully. The duvet was draped across his lower back, revealing the tanned skin hiding there, and his fringe was carelessly fanned across his face. He sighed and leaned over to brush the hair out his face before turning back around to pick up his phone that had stopped ringing by now. He had one missed call from Niall and multiple texts. He unlocked his phone and scrolled down, reading them.

_heading back now :)_

_how're u and lou holding up w/o me?_

_are u sleeping at noon???_

_u better be up by the time i get back or im whooping ur arse_

 

He shook his head and checked the time. 12:16. Niall'd probably be here in a little less than fifteen minutes so he'd better figure out what he and Louis are doing before then or Niall won't just be whooping his arse for sleeping in. He placed his phone back on the stand and turned back to the sleeping Louis, reluctantly pressing on his shoulder to wake him. As much as he'd love to sit and admire him, they probably needed to talk.

Louis muttered something incoherent under his breath and brought his hands to his chest, frowning and opening his eyes when he realized there was no one there.

"W't's goin' on?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Harry smiled softly at how cute he looked waking, the fond churning his stomach as the feelings came back.

"Morning," he whispered, running his fingers through Louis' hair. "Or afternoon, I should say."

He hummed and sat up, rubbing his face, and Harry could count the seconds before he noticed the nudity of the both of them. 

Louis quickly turned his head towards him, looking confused before realization hit him and he covered his mouth.

"Shit. _Shitshitshit._ Did we-? We did. _Fuck._ " He buried his head in his hands and Harry pouted, unable to hide the offense that was taken.

"I hope I wasn't that bad," he mumbled and Louis laughed, humourlessly. 

"No, it's not that you were bad, Haz. It's just- we shouldn't have done that."

"Why not," he asked, still a bit confused. Louis seemed all for it earlier this morning. "I meant what I said yesterday."

"Why'd you have sex with that girl yesterday?" he asked, turning back towards Harry. Taken aback at the sudden change of subject, Harry stumbled to answer. "I- uh-  I didn't. Couldn't. Didn't-" He cleared his throat. "Didn't feel.. right, I guess. I dunno. Let her spend the night and borrow my jumper. We just didn't do anything."

Louis looked at him for a bit, an unreadable look on his face before looking back down.

"You told me you were straight," Louis said after a while, still glancing down. "Niall made me swear not to do anything with you until you knew for sure what you wanted."

"I know what I want," he protested. "I wanted you. I _want_ you."

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"Yeah."

 "So, you're not straight," Louis stated after a bit.

"No. I'm just not sure if I'm gay either. I like both, kinda." 

Louis shrugged. "It's okay not to know. Harry, did-" He paused. "Am I your first? Like, have you slept with a guy before?"

"No," he mumbled, blushing and refusing to look up.

"Shit, Haz," Louis groaned, getting up from the bed and running his fingers through his hair.

He bit his lip, uncertainly glancing up. "Are you mad at me?"

Louis sighed and turned towards him. "No, I just- why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think it mattered," he shrugged,

"Of course it matters," Louis said softly, climbing back on the bed and cupping Harry's cheeks. "I really like you, H. You should've let me know so we could've gone slower. Taken our time or something. I don't know."

Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' hand, blinking up at him. "I liked it. Really."

Louis looked at him, his eyes sparkling. "You're something else, you know that."

Harry beamed. "I've been told a couple times."

Louis laughed and leaned in just until their lips were barely brushing. "I'd ask to kiss you but it seems our first kiss has already been covered."

"And they say chivalry's dead. And who said you only had to ask on the first one?"

"Certain scripted heterosexual couples."

"Lou, in case you haven't noticed, we don't quite fit that bill."

Louis shook his head, almost forlornly, ignoring Harry's comment. "It could've been in the rain or after a sappy movie night or one of us could've been upside down or-"

Harry laughed. "Shut up and kiss me, twat."

Louis smiled and finally pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry placed his hips on Louis' waist and tilted his head back, getting a better angle.

"I knew it!" a voice shouted from the doorway, startling them apart.

"Fucking knew it! Liam owes me!" Niall shouted and Louis laughed, Harry burying his blush in Louis' shoulder.

Niall bustled out the room, cheering and shouting down the hallway about how he told them so before popping his head back in the room, eyes closed. "And put on some clothes, it's bad enough when it's only Harry. Hope ya didn't forget protection!"

Once Niall had left the room, Harry couldn't force down his smile. "He's never gonna let us live that down."

Louis grinned. "Ever."

Harry groaned and stayed in Louis' arms until Louis patted his bum so he could get up.

"As much as I do enjoy being without clothes, we should at least put pants on."

Harry groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Why do we have to?"

"Because in today's society, a majority of social activities require clothes for civil conversation," Louis explained, shimmying into a pair of pants.

"But what about activities that don't require outside interaction," Harry said, suggestively.

"Prurient," he smirked, crawling into the bed and hovering over him. "Unfortunately, Niall is in the other room and he already expects it. I'd rather not indulge him."

Harry leaned up and kissed him before collapsing back down on the bed and throwing a hand over his eyes. "Fine then. I guess clothes will have to do."

Louis grinned and pecked his lips once more. "Thanks, babe. Let's go then. I still wanna catch the soccer game you made me pause."

" _I_ made you pause? And why do you call it soccer anyways? You play the game with your feet. Hence, _footb_ all."

Louis shimmied into some jeans and tossed a T-shirt at Harry before putting on in himself. "America. Soccer. We also don't use the metric system. I never said it made any sense."

Harry scoffed and slipped the shirt on, begrudgingly slumping out of bed to find pants to put on.

"Meet you downstairs," Louis said, kissing him and following after Niall to the living room. Harry shook his head fondly and pulled some briefs on, leaving the room ready to convince Louis to change the channel to Westside Story.

*

The next morning, Harry woke up with full recollection of the night before and soft breaths fanning the back of his neck.

Smiling contently, he turned around in Louis' hold and kissed his nose.

He watched as Louis' long eyelashes fluttered a few times before finally opening and revealing a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Louis crossed his eyes when he noticed Harry watching him.

"Oops," he blushed, smiling softly and burying his face into Louis' shoulder.

Louis chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Hi."  


**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was going to end up way shorter than it turned out being tbh
> 
> hope you enjoyed it !! x


End file.
